In recent years, identification technology where an ID (identification number) is assigned to each object so as to reveal data thereon such as the history has been attracting attention, which is utilized for production management and the like. Above all, semiconductor devices capable of communicating data wirelessly have been developed. Such semiconductor devices include an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag (also called an ID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or a wireless chip), and the like have been introduced into companies, the market and the like.
In general, many of RFID tags that have been put into practical use so far have, for example, as shown in FIG. 4A, a configuration where an element forming layer 72 (also called an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip) including a circuit constituted by a transistor and the like, and an antenna 71 are formed over a substrate 70. Such semiconductor devices can communicate data with a reader/writer using electromagnetic waves. Specifically, a magnetic field passing through an antenna coil is changed by electromagnetic waves emitted from a reader/writer and induced electromotive force is generated, thereby an element forming layer is operated. Further, load modulation of the antenna by means of a signal outputted from the element forming layer allows a signal to be transmitted to the reader/writer.